bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 8/Extras
Extra content from Volume 8. Mystery Of The Yaoyoshkas When creating complex objects, there are a number of things Yaoyorozu needs to keep in mind. There are the necessary parts, the optimal materials, method of assembly, and if necessary, an outer coat of paint. She has to understand the object on an intimate level before creating it, but luckily for her, she grew up in a wealthy household that provided her with plenty of resources to learn from. The environment was a perfect one to help cultivate her knowledge. Matryoshka dolls were Yaoyorozu's go-to item for practicing her Quirk as a child. She remembers them being the first things she learned to produce accurately and on the spot. She practiced with them so much that, nowadays, she can pop them out one after the other without even thinking about it. Chiyo Shuzenji (Recovery Girl) Profile *Age: Unknown *Birthday: April 4 *Height: 115 cm *Favourite Thing: Candy Behind the Scenes I was shocked to realize that I hadn't done her profile yet. Basically, she's the backbone of U.A. She's been with the school for over forty years, and in practice, her voice is just as influential as the principal's. Her Quirk is extraordinarily rare and valuable. As a result, she makes scheduled visits to the hospitals in the area to provide healing services. She's got a busy life. Momo Yaoyorozu's Costume The costume Yaoyoro Leotard - Exposes a lot of skin to allow her to use her Creation more easily. Hero original Quirk specifications actually had even more skin showing, but that design was borderline illegal, so it was modified. The area exposed around her navel keeps expanding, somehow, thanks to the author's... inclinations. Yaoyoro Belt - Nice and thick, made to support the Yaoyoro Reference Books. Yaoyoro Reference Books - Contain information on the composition of items that could be useful during hero endeavors. Magnets are attached to the front and back of the books to ensure they won't accidentally flip open or fall off entirely. All in all: sexy Uraraka's Touchingly Economical Life Second way to save: Ochaco: Clear your mind of all earthly thoughts, and the heat won't be so bad... ENDURE Yuga Aoyama's Costume Sparkly Innerwear - Redirects the energy shot out of his navel. For some reason or another, it's remarkably high-tech. Sparkly Glasses - Keeps him from being blinded by his own light. Sparkly Effusion Set - These five sparkly items focus the sparkly beams redirected by the Sparkly Innerwear in order to make them extra sparkly. Lightweight Sparkly Belt - Aoyama's always had this belt, which he wears under his clothes in everyday life All in all: surprisingly high-tech. Minoru Mineta's Costume The costume Grape Face Mask - Cool! Pop-Off Gloves - Incorporates a special material developed from a sample of Mineta's scalp so that his orbs don't stick to them (just the palms and fingertips). Grape Pants - The round parts - which seem decorative - are modeled on Mineta's hair and are appropriately sticky. While they're not nearly as sticky as the real things, they still get the job done when he wants to attach small objects to carry around. Minoru Cape - Mineta's always been obsessed with the idea of wearing a cape. But the development team took it upon themselves to shorten it. This was to avoid having his plucked-off hair balls stick to it. All in all: that poor cape... Toga Himiko She's the hardest to draw out of all my female characters to date. Too hard, really. Especially her eyes and hair. The drawing below was done by my staff. It's done beautifully. We're working hard. Wild Wild Pussycats: Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob) Profile *Age: 31 *Birthday: June 26 *Height: 167 cm *Favourite Thing: Cats!! Behind the Scenes She's one of the four members of a joint hero agency. Agencies for superhero teams have been around for a while, but differences of opinion concerning strategy and income often lead to discord between members. As such, there are relatively few hero teams operating nowadays. The group hit it off back when they were still in school, leading to the foundation of a really tight-knit team. The team's motif and naming scheme were all her idea. Wild Wild Pussycats: Shino Sosaki (Mandalay) Profile *Age: 31 *Birthday: June 1 *Height: 168 cm *Favourite Thing: Napping Behind the Scenes Commander of the Pussycats. Her gift for instructions is extremely useful during rescue operations. Though she's Kota's legal guardian, she's never managed to get through to him and his closed-off heart. She's hoping that time will heal all wounds. I'm approaching 30, and I still have trouble getting close to people. This is neither here nor there, but she has an impressive chest. Kota Izumi Profile *Age: 5 *Birthday: December 12 *Height: 107 cm *Favorite Thing: Being alone Behind the Scenes He's a character who's tough to deal with on all fronts. Your Hero Academia: Grudge-Filled Tears Minoru: Hey Sero... Hanta: Hmm? Minoru: So? How was it? Midnight's lap pillow... Hanta: Well I don't remember much, but... I kinda sunk into it, like one of those contour memory pillows. Minoru: ...!!! END Horikoshi's Assistants Ikeda - Tall Yuzawa - Tall and heavy Fujiya - On the tall side Yokoyama - Rather short Noguchi - Tall Monji - Tall Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras